


Reconnecting

by DazzlingLoki2018



Series: Supernatural Smut Collection DazzlingLoki2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Body Worship, Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Grace - Freeform, Guilty Michael (Supernatural), Hurt Lucifer (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lucifer and Michael make up, M/M, Nipple Play, OOC Lucifer - Freeform, OOC Michael - Freeform, Restablishing Relationship, So much kissing, Top Michael (Supernatural), author also doesn't regret this, author is so tired, inappropriate usage of grace, past relationship, probably forgot some stuff, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzlingLoki2018/pseuds/DazzlingLoki2018
Summary: Michael and Lucifer make up in the Cage. Lots of angst, smut, and fluff ensues.





	Reconnecting

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try something different today. This specific idea came from a friend of mine, with some key changes and additions on my part. (LOVE YOU GIRLY) Also, don't forget to leave any requests or critiques you guys have in the comments. This is my first time trying out a Michifer smut fic, so I hope you guys enjoy.

After years of torture, Adam and Sam were pulled out of the Cage- Sam presumably to be returned topside and Adam most likely to Heaven- not that Michael particularly cared. They had been an adequate form of distraction from being trapped down in the Cage. Lucifer, however, seemed to take the sudden isolation much harder.

 

The younger Archangel had stubbornly ignored his brother's presence in the Cage for as long as he could and seemed to completely forget about Michael when his True Vessel had been taken.

 

Even though he had spent a majority of the last millenniums acting like he hated his brother, and allowing all of Heaven -and Earth- make him out to be the scapegoat for everything, he still loves his brother. More than his Father liked to admit. More than Michael himself will ever admit to another being. So, when one day, when Michael looks up and sees Lucifer curled up in the corner of the cage -his wings curled protectively- shoulders shaking lightly Michael couldn't help but say something.

 

"What is wrong with you?" he internally flinched, silently berating himself for how insensitive he sounded but outwardly he showed no emotion. That is until Lucifer looks up and Michael can see the tears and the lost, broken look, on his face.

 

"Nothing." Lucifer looks away from the other Archangel, his hand surreptitiously coming up to wipe at the tears still present on his face. His wings tighten reflexively around his body, encasing his form almost entirely in feathers and muscle.

 

"Don't lie to me Lucifer," Michael murmurs "I know far too well for that to work."

 

"Just shut up," the younger Archangel mutters "stop acting like you care about me. You should be taking some sort of sick pleasure out of my misery; I know I would if I were in your shoes."

 

They both know that's a bald-faced lie. The younger of them had never been able to stomach his brother being in pain, let alone enjoy it. Lucifer curls further into himself, hiding his face from view behind a cluster of feathers. Michael sighs, but leaves it be, knowing pushing his brother right now will only lead to a fight. Something that Michael really doesn't want to deal with right now.

 

The two of them fall into a routine that becomes almost comforting. Michael passes the time by picking up meditation and -to Lucifer's, admittedly, brief enjoyment- yoga. He also spends time ensuring that his body, along with his Grace and wings, remains in pristine condition.

 

Lucifer, on the other hand, spends most of his time staring into space occasionally sparking a short conversation with Michael. Usually, their conversations consist of Lucifer asking questions about how things have changed both on Earth and in Heaven. The younger Archangel hadn't had time to absorb anything -not that he really cared at the time- when he was topside.

 

Michael comes to terms with the fact that they aren't getting out of here anytime soon and resolves to make the best of it. He soon figures out that the Cage can be manipulated to replicated anything Michael can think of, so he spends time messing around with various aspects of their surroundings. Though, usually, he keeps it as it usually is as Lucifer tends to get irritated with it quite quickly.

 

Michael quickly realizes that Lucifer has picked up a few quirks over the years that Michael is careful to accommodate. Bright light or colors put him on edge. He hates loud noises, though that was something that had always been around just not this intense. He also despises when Michael gets to close, or -Father forbid- actually touches him.

 

Michael also picks up on the fact that Lucifer seems to be considerably more paranoid and anxious than he used to be. Often jerking from his sleep -that is usually what he spends his time doing despite not needing it- only to thrash and flail like someone's attacking him. He tends to be bothered by any strange sounds or movements, Michael assumes it's because Lucifer feels as if he's always being watched or that someone's out to get him. That particular aspect stems directly from the days before he fell. Lucifer trusted no one in those final years, believing everyone had a vendetta against him when, in truth, everyone -besides Michael and the other Archangels- were terrified of him.

 

Michael didn't realize how bad it was until the day it all came to head.

 

Michael was in the middle of meditating when he hears soft sobs drifting from Lucifer's corner. The elder Archangel opens his eyes and is met with a  disconcerting sight. Lucifer was pressed up against the wall of the cage, his arms and wings forming a shield around him, eyes wide and tears streaming down his cheeks. His breathing was coming in short pants, and his body shook violently.

 

"Lucifer?" Michael says, keeping his voice low and soothing as to not startle the other Archangel.  "Lucifer, what's wrong?" He cautiously approaches his brother, crouching down to his level when he was a few feet away.

 

Lucifer looks up sharply, blue eyes -with the faintest hint of red seeping into them- fixing on Michael. The younger Archangel freezes, a panicked look crossing his face, and when Michael shifts to move a bit closer a gasp leaves him, and suddenly Lucifer tries to bolt. Acting on instinct, Michael grabs him and pulls him into his lap, sending the -now noticeably smaller- Archangel into a panic.

 

"Hey, hey, Lucifer, _Luce_ calm down!" " Michael struggles to keep his brother close, not really trusting what he will do if he were to get free, but, even after all the time spent in the cage -which damages the Grace of an Archangel if they were not careful- Lucifer was _strong_.

"LET ME GO!" Lucifer practically screams, trying to arch away and out of his elder brother's arms. Finally, Michael gives in and lets him go, allowing the other to scurry away. Sobs and gasps tear there way free of Lucifer's mouth, shaking his shoulders with the force of them.

 

He slams into the far wall, looking around frantically obviously seeing things that weren't there. Michael doubts he even recognizes him at the moment, to lost in his head and his own demons to really be cognitive of his actual surroundings. As Lucifer shakes and whimpers across from him, still trying to look everywhere at the same time, utterly terrified of whatever he sees, Michael tries to figure out what to do.

 

He knows that Lucifer suffered quite a bit down here, everything that lives down here doesn't have any qualms about torturing anyone, even the person who created them or is supposedly their leader. If anything, Lucifer probably got it the worst because -while in the Cage- he can't do anything. The Cage can be manipulated -or enticed- into exploiting one's worst fears and nightmares. Torturing it's captive with their every flaw and fear. Lucifer, being all alone and quite broken after his fall, would be a prime target. There's not much Michael can do to help him if the sights and sounds of Hell, and the torture and pain he associates it with, is surrounding him.

 

Michael is suddenly struck with an idea, though he's not sure how Lucifer will react. Taking the chance, Michael raises his fingers and snaps, causing the room around them to morph into another, more familiar one.

 

Lucifer himself freezes, completely forgetting how to think or even breath as the dreary, dark Cage around him fades into the one place he's long to be since he fell; his room -or rather his and Michael's room- back in Heaven. He looks around in shock, taking in every little detail. It all looks exactly the same, having been picked right out of Michael's memories.

 

"Lucifer" a voice suddenly says, pulling the Archangel from his reverie. The blonde looks up into dark blue eyes, framed by a handsome face. He is quickly aware that his brother has shifted into his True Form. How long has it been since he's seen, really _seen_ his brother like this? Sure, they have been stuck together in the Cage for a while now -Lucifer doesn't feel like calculating the actual time at the moment- but Michael has deliberately avoided taking on his True Form. He always has felt that he would be too vulnerable if he did so out of Heaven.

 

Without his permission, tears pool in his eyes, blurring his vision and he's suddenly moving. His body crashes into the other Archangel's, knocking the breath out of him in a surprised huff.

 

Lucifer feels a bit of the terror that has curled deep in his gut loosen. Michael, on the other hand, quickly recovers from the sudden glomping he just received and pulls his brother closer, the feeling of _rightness_ filling him. That hole that has been present within him for so long -the one that Lucifer used to occupy- feels just a little bit less empty.

 

"Mika," the younger gasps out, tears falling faster and faster down his cheeks, soaking his and Michael's shirts with the salty wetness. "I'm sorry, so _sorry_ . I didn't want to rebel, I didn't mean to make Father so angry. I couldn't _help_ it, felt like something had taken control of me. I was so stupid, and I got thrown out, lost you, and now everyone hates me. Please don't leave me alone again, _please_ don't leave me down there by myself. I can't take it. I already lost your love, I already lost my family, I can't be alone again. You don't even have to like me or talk to me, just don't _leave_ me. Please, you're the only thing keeping _them_ from coming back." Throughout Lucifer's rambling Michael feels more and more anger build up in him, not at Lucifer, but at his Father, the Host, Hell, and himself for letting this happen.

 

Lucifer wasn't meant to be locked away forever in the Cage, the structure wasn't meant for that it would eventually drive the captive mad, but it was the only thing that could hold Lucifer for an extended amount of time.  Still, Michael should've prevented his Father, and the rest of the Host, from banishing Lucifer anyways. His brother, his beautiful Morning Star, didn't deserve that, no matter what he had done. If Michael had taken the time to listen and actually _help_ his brother instead of scouring him and leaving him alone, things might have turned out differently. Now, all he can do is mend his relationship and begin the process of piecing his broken brother back together.

 

"Lucifer, I'm not leaving you, I promise. Come on baby brother look at me." Slowly, watery eyes -now fully red in color from all the stress- lift to meet Michaels, and the elder Archangel offers a small smile. "I'm not going anywhere, you're never going to be alone again. I promise you that. I'm so sorry for everything Lucifer, but I can't change it no matter how much I wish I can. However, if you'll let me, I can take care of you. Help you through all of this, I'm not going to just let you suffer when I'm right here."

 

"Why would you do that, you _hate_ me."

"No Lucifer, I have never hated you. I was angry, yes, and disappointed, but I never hated you. You were my everything, and you still are. Will you let me help you now Heylel?"

 

A small gasp leaves the younger at the sound of his original name, the one that he hasn't heard since years before he fell. Tears well in his eyes once more and he nods, clinging tighter to the other, desperately trying to keep calm. A gentle hand latches onto his chin, forcing his face upwards, and before he can protest, soft, warm lips press against his own. A gasp leaves him, but he melts into the embrace, letting Michael take control. When Michael pulls away, Lucifer is a panting mess. His hair is a bit mussed from where Michael grabbed it, his lips slightly swollen, clothes rumpled, eyes wide and cheeks painted pink.

 

"You're so beautiful," Michael murmurs and Lucifer flushes darker and ducks his head, a small -and extremely adorable- squeak leaving him. Michael chuckles quietly before brushing his hands over the other's arms, down his side, and to the hem of his shirt. After a moment's hesitation, Michael slides his hand under and rubs them over the soft skin below. A startled moan leaves Lucifer's lips, eyes flickering shut, as he presses closer.

 

"Mika," he whines desperately when the other's fingers trail teasingly over one of his nipples, just a ghost of what he really yearns for.

 

"Patience Heylel. As I have always said -" a mischievous grin passes over the elder Archangel's face- "good things come to those who wait" An exasperated groan leaves they younger but it quickly morphs into a yelp and then a moan as one of Michael's hands comes up to pinch harshly at his left nipple. A sharp snap sounds into the room, and suddenly they are stripped down to their underclothes. Lucifer shivers at the sudden chill on his body, but it is lost when Michael suddenly maneuvers them over to the bed, dropping him unceremoniously onto the plush mattress. Before he can react, his brother is right there, leaning over him with a smirk plastered over his face.

 

Lucifer groans as an impossibly hot body is pressed against his own, pressing him down firmly into the mattress. He arches up, pressing his growing erection into Michael's thigh, desperately rutting gently against it. Michael pins him to the bed, taking away any leeway he had to move- not that he really minded. A mouth descends on his, hands roving over his body simultaneously, and he is swept up in a blur of heady kisses and steady touches. He groans, whimpers, whines, and moans under the attention, arching up for more when he can and struggling desperately when he can't, pleads falling endlessly from his swollen, slightly bloody lips.

 

Soon, his entire body is painted with marks that will definitely bruise later. His nipples are puffy and flushed a deep red color from the abuse, his face a pink a mixture of tears and sweat covering it. He squirms useless, having long been restrained by strands of Michael's Grace as the elder works him over slowly, almost worshipfully. Another strand had been wrapped tightly around his cock -which had long been exposed when Michael pulled off his boxers- preventing him from reaching completion, Michael's own erection pressing hotly against his thigh.

 

"You look beautiful like this little brother," Michael hums, fingers tracing the head of the younger's erection, pulling a punch out gasp from him. "All strung out and begging for me, for my touch. I can keep going for days like this, years could pass before I grant you your release. If I wanted to, I could make you wait until you're truly desperate, broken down and ready to do anything just so I let you come." Michael slowly slides his fingers down, brushing the tip of his thumb over Lucifer's hole, tickling the twitching muscle, before moving away. Lucifer gasps when he feels the tip of a blunt _something_ press against his hole.

 

 _Michael's Grace,_ he faintly realizes, clenching his eyes shut. A groan leaves him, which is quickly morphed into a scream as the imaginary toy shoves inside him, seeming to leave him stretched out but in reality, his hole is twitching and clenching around nothing.

 

Sobs leave him, shaking his body with the force of them, as Michael's Grace plunges into him, grinding against his prostate each time. The elder Archangel litters kisses on every inch of available skin, before finally reaching his chest. Carefully, he closes his mouth around the younger's left nipple, sucking and biting on the abused nub, right hand coming up to pinch and pull on the other one.

 

Lucifer's whimpers and sobs evolved into screams of Michael's names and pleads of _Please Michael, please let me come_ and _Don't stop baby, please, need you so bad_. So damned bad. Michael loves every moment of it, loves taking his brother apart like he used to, utterly claiming him before putting him back together.

 

Finally, Lucifer reaches his breaking point, he's been reduced to silent screams, mouth wide open and eyes clenched shut as his body convulses with the sensation it's receiving. He demolishes the Grace restraints -leaving only the one around Lucifer's cock- and pulls the imaginary toy out. Then, pausing for a moment to use his Grace to ensure Lucifer is stretched and slick, he plunges his own cock into the younger's hole.

 

Lucifer arches up, a scream tearing from his throats after so many minutes of silence from overwhelming experience. The Archangel is reduced to gibberish, and nonsensical pleading and sobbing, body thrashing underneath Michael's as the elder, fucks into him repeatedly.

Lucifer opens his eyes and tries to lift his head up, desperately wanting a kiss. Michael complies, leaning down and capturing the others soft lips, whispering praises and endearments to him.

 

"You look so gorgeous baby, looking so damn pretty on my dick. Love being fucked, don't you? Needing me filling you up with my come and plugging it into you. Doing so good for me baby, just a bit longer and I'll give you what you need, promise."

 

The pace increases as Michael feels his own orgasm rushing towards him, Lucifer is whining in overwhelmed pleasure, panting wildly as he thrashes against the elder. Suddenly, Michael flips their bodies, putting Lucifer on top, and stares up at his startled brother.

 

"Want you to ride me," Michael explains, and Lucifer slowly nods and -with a bit of support from the elder- begins to ride him in earnest. Moans fill the air, both their bodies are glistening with sweat, as Lucifer moves up and down over Michael's dick, red eyes looking hazily down at the elder Archangel.

 

"You're so beautiful Michael," Lucifer rasps, running his freed hands down his brothers chest reverently. "Could look at you all day if you'd let me. I'd do anything to be able to be held by you, or just be near you all the time. Love you so much, always have. The worst part of being banished wasn't leaving Heaven or being stuck in the Cage, it was losing you. I've never been able to stay away from you. Love you so much after all this time, so much it hurts sometimes."

 

Michael gaps up at his brother, tears pricking at his own eyes as he sits up -causing Lucifer to cry out as the changed angle forces Michael's cock to slide deeper, trapping the younger on his lap- and kisses Lucifer fiercely.

 

"I love you too Heylel, I missed you so much when you were away. Thought about breaking you out myself just so I could see you. Miss you being in my bed, missed spending my time with you and watching you prank someone with Gabriel or irritate Raphael with your stupid jokes. I missed _you_ . My beautiful Morning Star. Heaven hasn't been the same since you left, and it never will. I don't need to go back there because I have everything I need right here. I have you. That's all I need, not going to let you go now that I have you again."

 

Lucifer sobs, tears streaming down his face both from his emotions and the overwhelming sensations still gripping his body. "Please, I'm so close. Please, Michael."

 

Michael groans quietly and thrusts up a few more times before he releases the restraint on Lucifer's cock just as his orgasm hits him. He pushes his Grace right into the other's body, melding it with Lucifer's own Grace and recreating the bond that had long been broken. Their orgasms crash over them, intensified by the bonding, and it has both of them shaking with the intensity.

 

When it's over, they fall over onto the bed exhausted. Michael's softening dick pulling from Lucier's stretched, red hole, come leaking out after it. Lazily, Michael snaps his fingers and summons a plug. With careful fingers he pushes the leaking come back into his brother sloppy hole and slides the plug in, trapping his come deep within Lucifer. The younger Archangel groans happily and snuggles deeper into his brother.

 

Michael sighs, finally content after so many years of isolation and pain. He watches affectionately as Lucifer slowly relaxes and falls into a deep sleep, his body finally giving in to his exhaustion. Michael just lays there for a moment, taking a moment to savor the fact that Lucifer is back where he belongs. Wrapped up safe in his arms, sleeping peacefully with the remnants of their last round painted on their skin. It's almost like he never left Heaven as if all those awful things never happened.

 

Michael finally lets his own exhaustion overtake him, falling into his own deep sleep, content that he won't ever have to live without his precious Heylel ever again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave your requests down below; I am open to pretty much anything!


End file.
